The flexible liquid containers are, as a rule, made from plastic and enable the flowable product contained in them to be dispensed by it being possible for the wall of the container to be compressed by hand and, as a result of the ensuing reduction in the internal volume of the container, the flowable product situated inside it to be dispensed through the opened cap. Flexible containers are, as a rule, designed in such a way that their wall automatically resumes the original position when the person using it ceases to exert pressure on the container wall or lets go of the container and puts it down. The wall of the container naturally only resumes the original starting position when atmospheric air can simultaneously enter inside the container.
This assumes that the cap must remain open for a certain period even after the container liquid has been dispensed. Consequently, it is often forgotten to close the container because the person using it has in the meantime turned to other activities. Depending on the nature of the contents of the container, residual liquid consequently dries out in the dispensing opening of the cap, and under some circumstances the container and its contents can thus become permanently unusable. In addition, liquid contained in the container can in most cases only be dispensed when the container is held upside down so that the contents of the container are situated directly above the cap and can be dispensed by pressure on the container wall. In this case, however, exact measurement of the liquid to be dispensed is often difficult because it is not always possible to avoid dripping.
It is an object of the invention to improve the above-mentioned container of known type in such a way that a flexible liquid container equipped with such a cap in an essentially upright position can be compressed by hand in order to dispense liquid and, after being released, can immediately take in air without the discharge channel of the cap being completely emptied in order to ensure immediate dispensing of the contents of the container upon subsequent emptying. The cap should, furthermore, be secure during transport when closed.